


渡鸦与玫瑰

by Madrisbon



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: Bottom Portugal(Hetalia), M/M, Top England (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madrisbon/pseuds/Madrisbon
Summary: 阿尔茹巴罗塔战争略显青涩的他们和1801年西班牙入侵葡萄牙时英国的落井下石
Relationships: England & Portugal (Hetalia), England(Hetalia)/Portugal(Hetalia), England/Portugal (Hetalia), 英葡





	渡鸦与玫瑰

1  
亚瑟·柯克兰明白自己并不应该因这些毫无意义的事情分去心神。然而当他年轻的盟友伸着懒腰漫步在及膝花丛中的时候，他仅仅是轻皱起了眉头，无言解下背上的长弓，抬手调适弓弦。  
阳光自交错的树枝漏下，泥土的苦味裹着干草的青涩，他能嗅到过烫皮革的味道，有些刺鼻。  
“不要这么紧张嘛，亚瑟。”葡萄牙人回过头朝他笑了笑，朝他摆了摆手，“这些花只在这个季节盛开，我们恰巧碰上，也算得上非常幸运。”  
“这种时候还有心思欣赏花花草草，不愧是你啊。”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“并不是在夸你！”  
亚瑟满脸不情愿，但还是撇开弓朝那边走去。树荫之外的阳光浇了他满肩，他这才恍然听到一阵一阵的虫鸣。

原来已经是盛夏了。

“不要担心战场布置，他们已经在平原上挖掘好了壕沟和坑穴。”似乎看出了英国人的紧张，佩德罗拍了拍他的肩膀，虽在战前，他依旧这么气定神闲，亚瑟想不通为什么，更想不通自己那种嘲讽人的尖利刻薄劲儿为什么无法在他身上使出来。  
“所以，别紧张啦。”  
怎么能不紧张，英葡盟军将要面对的人数比自己多了一倍的的法国重骑兵和卡斯蒂利亚的标枪轻骑兵，紧紧凭借着自己不太成熟的策略——以弩手和弓手于暗处的偷袭抢占先机与主动权，他并没有十成的把握胜利。

胜利对于亚瑟·柯克兰而言太重要了。  
他有些微恼自己的盟友不能理解自己，然而……

“你这又是在干什么？”他无奈地避过佩德罗拿着花的手。  
“鼠尾草的紫色和你的头发颜色很配，我想看看你戴朵花的样子。”葡萄牙人无辜。  
“……这种事情怎么可能啦！不过……”

英国人轻轻夺过佩德罗手上的花枝，屈身在花丛中又挑了几枝采下，原产于这片土地上的蓝紫色花朵，有着沁人的香气，他有些困扰花粉会沾在自己身上，又发觉自己闻不到烦人的皮革味了。  
佩德罗眯着眼睛，耐心地看着他摘去边缘处有些焦黑枯朽的叶子，那只手上还有疮疤和刀痕，动作却无比温柔。  
他这才发现他无名指上的那枚戒指，在阳光下闪闪发亮。  
亚瑟·柯克兰这个家伙竟然没有觉得这东西烦人、把它摘下来吗？这就出乎自己的意料了。  
他还记得那场婚礼，两个略显青涩的少年有些尴尬地站在一处，佩德罗难得没有用调笑来缓解气氛，四周的嘈杂声让他神游，直到亚瑟·柯克兰冰冷的手覆住了自己的手才回过神来，那个时候，若昂一世正在把王后的冠冕戴上菲丽帕的头顶。

“好了。”  
英国人略显冰冷的气息逼近。  
“你怎么又在发呆？”  
什么东西被轻轻地戴上了自己的头顶。他下意识想要去触碰却被拽住了手腕。  
原来是鼠尾草编成的花冠。  
“戴花什么的，果然还是你更适合。”亚瑟打量了他一会，难得地露出了一个笑容。  
“你……”佩德罗想要开口说话，在此之前勾出了一个笑容，“什么嘛，这种时候还有心思来搞这些有的没的，不愧是你。”  
“……你这是在报复吗？”英国人的语气极度不爽。  
“没有，我敢保证，柯克兰先生。”佩德罗恶劣地凑近他，在他唇上落了一个吻。  
“这才是报复。”  
……  
亚瑟拽住他的力道加大了，英国人可忍受不了失败，他非常想报复回去，然而又突然反应过来这里是战场，明日即是战争。  
“佩德罗，你等着。”于是他低低威胁了自己的盟友一句，放开了手，离开花丛背上长弓，葡萄牙人挑了挑眉，笑意更浓。跟了上去。  
鼠尾草动人的蓝紫色，不知为何总让人将它与海盐联系起来，甜香与咸味，在明日血腥与尸体堆叠前暂且占领了这片平原。  
佩德罗那双海洋绿色的眼睛，如果配上有着正统红色的玫瑰或许会更好看，保留下翠绿的刺，往下就是勾人的泪痣。  
亚瑟·柯克兰后知后觉自己在想什么，带着些恼火地瞪了眼无辜的佩德罗。他最终快速地将注意力转移到了检查战场配置之上，但的确记得自己欠了葡萄牙人一朵玫瑰。

2  
不过一直没有机会交给他。

“你在担忧什么？亲爱的盟友。”亚瑟啃咬着身下南欧人的后颈，他的气息依旧是那般冰凉，苍白且骨节分明的手扣在佩德罗的五指之间。“一直心不在焉。”  
葡萄牙人没有讲话，他的长发披散在枕间，背上的伤口未愈却被汗水渍透，一道是法国人留下的，另一道则是先前的同盟西班牙人留下的，后者在伊比利亚联军遭到惨重的失败后转身便同法国讲和，于是他们的刀尖共同对向了自己。  
1801年，西班牙人开始大举入侵。  
佩德罗感到不安。  
朝亚瑟·柯克兰讲清楚自己的来意，而英国人并没有给自己什么正面回复，不知从什么时候开始，或许是葡萄牙人迟钝，再度回过神来，昔日盟友已经变成了眼前这个样子，无名指上的戒指早就不知道扔哪里去了——或许是美洲的宝石太过璀璨，或许是东方的黄金过分耀眼。他总是能轻松地判断出什么是更重要的。  
英国人有些瘦削的脸上是若有若无的笑意，像是在嘲讽，又像是某种悲悯。  
“真是狼狈，暂时忘掉这些烦心事吧。”

于是他们不带感情地接吻，像以往很多次一样，幻觉般的心动时光里亚瑟·柯克兰甚至没有逮到机会去报复他，这过分可惜，在那之后再多报复似乎都索然无味。

自己的盟友总是能迁就自己，有时亚瑟甚至懒得去换染了一身鲜血与硝烟味的衣服，叩开夜间里斯本的门，佩德罗垂眼替他沏一杯口感恰好的红茶，那样的夜晚太多太多，而留在记忆里他们的话语总是寥寥无几，甚至比不过葡萄牙人低低的喘息声。

“您会帮助我吗？”情潮之后，佩德罗侧过身睁开了眼睛，仰躺在床上他望向窗外，似乎有鸟在窗台上停留。  
“当然。”  
“不过需要一些代价？”葡萄牙人笑道，语末是讥诮。  
那只鸟有着纯黑的羽毛。  
英国人轻柔地吻了吻他的眼睛。  
“是马德拉群岛，还是印度的果阿？”佩德罗感觉冰冷的、食肉动物的气息将自己包裹，除却赤裸裸的食欲和进食前玩弄猎物的恶趣味，他感受不到任何称得上有温度的东西。  
那个吻向下到了泪痣。  
“……看来你都要。”于是他继续转移目光，去看那只不动的鸟，也许它很喜欢窥视人类的交欢，“……那是什么？”  
“那是渡鸦，我亲爱的佩德罗。”亚瑟回答道，“是祈愿胜利之鸟。”  
“是死亡之鸟啊……你还记得吗？那场战争过后，这种鸟飞满了整个平原，鼠尾草开得最盛，第二天就要开始凋谢。”

“毕竟它们喜欢吃腐肉。”  
“就像你一样。”

佩德罗勾住他的脖颈，抬起腿，任亚瑟·柯克兰在自己的身上胡作非为，不带感情的吻，舔咬，撞入，他感到自己身后的伤口就要被撕裂，在满房间的茶香中缓缓腐烂，流淌出脓血，滋生出蛆虫，而窗台停留着的渡鸦就在等待着英国人揭开绷带，破开玻璃冲进，用那尖利的喙，啄食自己的腐肉，它就是这样被亚瑟·柯克兰驯服的。

“等我睡着的时候，在我的耳旁别一朵玫瑰吧。”  
刺嵌入皮肉也没有关系。  
“好。”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 渡鸦：善于投机，巧取豪夺，在英格兰传说曾言，只要伦敦塔上有渡鸦的存在，英格兰就能绝处逢生，是祈愿胜利之鸟。也是抢夺腐肉，随尸体出现的死亡之鸟
> 
> 玫瑰：文里是很俗的红玫瑰，英国国花，花语大家都知道——希望与你泛起激情的爱


End file.
